


Points of Departure

by jade_starlight



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_starlight/pseuds/jade_starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Voldemort after them, James Potter takes his small family on a journey to find Lily's only remaining family, her half-brother Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Departure

James Potter still wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do. He hated the idea of running away with a passion, but Lily had brought up a very good point. They had little Harry to think about now, as well as the unborn child that Lily was currently carrying. And she had also been correct that they couldn't afford to wait any longer to leave, since she would soon be too far along in her pregnancy to travel such a distance safely and comfortably by muggle means.

James had wanted to travel to America by wizarding means, but had admitted that it would be much harder for Voldemort and his followers to track them down this way. That didn't mean that he had to like it, though.

He had never even met his wife's half-brother and knew almost nothing about him. He knew that the man was older than Lily, though not by very much. He knew that he was also a wizard, but that he chose to live as a muggle somewhere out in the American West. And that he was currently employed as a lawman in the town of Four Corners. But that was all he knew.

Oh, he trusted Lily's judgement, and if she said that running to her half-brother in America was the best thing to do then that's what they were going to do. He just wished that he knew more about the situation they were heading into. It was difficult enough for him to be suddenly immersed in the muggle world, even with Lily's crash course in muggle survival, without having to put his family's safety into the hands of a man he had never met, Lily's brother or not.

Still, he would feel better once Remus and Sirius came to join them. It wouldn't be for several months yet, since the two of them were busy leaving false trails for the Death Eaters to follow, but once they were certain it was safe they would be slipping away to America too. Also by muggle means, which he had to admit was an amusing idea. Remus would take to muggle travel with the same grace as he did everything else, but the idea of Sirius Black pretending to be a muggle was incredibly funny.

He sighed, curling around a sleeping Lily and pressing a kiss to her hair. They would be slipping away early in the morning, heading for the ship that would be taking them to America. Then they would be taking a train cross-country, and finally finishing the journey on a stage coach. After which James would finally meet Lily's brother.

And James wasn't afraid to admit that he wasn't particularly looking forward to any of it.

Oh, Lily had told him that Ezra was a real gentleman and she was certain that he would love James. But seeing as how he had married the other man's baby sister, James wasn't so sure.

In the end, though, there was nothing he could do about it. He and Lily had made their decision, and they were going to stick with it. But maybe if it looked like Ezra wasn't going to take to him, James could hide behind Harry.

After all, no one could resist his baby boy.


End file.
